Fácil
by iluvmylowandbaseball
Summary: And the birdguy won’t get in the way of saving the people Michael loves most and the birdguy will not be the death of him because he’ll refuse it so clearly, the transition between night and day will take a hundredth of a second for the rest...


**Title:** Fácil

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Summary:** Post episode "Interference". Based on trailer for new episode. _And the bird-guy won't get in the way of saving the people Michael loves most and the bird-guy will not be the death of him because he'll refuse it so clearly, the transition between night and day will take a hundredth of a second for the rest of the damn bird-guy's life._

**Author's Note**: I was mad when I saw the trailer. Two hours means the end, I'm almost sure. Staying spoiler-free 'till then. Hope it's not true. For fivebyfiction at LiveJournal.

* * *

Ten times Michael's been reminded about it. Ten times he's not forgotten. Every other time, well, it's just been on his mind and is there with reason.

Lincoln on the other side, LJ on the other side. Sara most of all.

And the bird-guy won't get in the way of saving the people Michael loves most and the bird-guy will not be the death of him because he'll refuse it so clearly, the transition between night and day will take a hundredth of a second for the rest of the damn bird-guy's life.

Because, _fuck_, he did not come to Sona in vain and he did _not_ break out of Fox River in vain and he did not watch people _die_ in vain. Nothing he's done in months has been in vain and Michael intends to keep it that way.

Fuckin' bird guy can go back to his sewer for all he cares.

---

So when Mahone asks him to the window and he follows and gets the point behind the guard's coffee breaks, his heart does a flip and lands on its ass because it just seems so motherfucking _easy_. Yeah, he'll play along, he'll become adrenaline-rushed, he'll think with his feet because his brain's so damn _tired_ of accepting new information and to have someone else find something that can actually help, yeah, it's appreciated. Finally someone else can be blamed if something goes wrong.

But nothing will go wrong because Michael's told he's a genius and sometimes, just when he's not really paying attention, his mind'll wander off and he'll develop this device fashioned from shit that may actually help him. Sometimes, though, it doesn't. That's okay too. He'll just not pay attention harder.

Nothing _can_ go wrong because Mahone's supposedly a genius too. Real prodigy there because Mahone also figured out Michael's thoughts when Michael clearly thought he'd annihilated all his traces. Great, Mahone's telekinetic and that really ices Michael's cake. Maybe Mahone will figure out that Michael's using him. Or there's the optimistic universe where Mahone keeps pulling things out of thin air to help him.

Hey, maybe Mahone's Michael's guardian angel.

Yeah, and the fuckin' bird-guy is the Messiah.

Okay, maybe the bird-guy has a point when he uses the 'heat's getting to him' cliché.

---

Michael's just too dizzy with all this information because there's a clean three minute and twenty-one second break when the guards on the west end take their coffee breaks. Everything will fall into place from here, right?

Yeah, he'll just do something with that coffee maker. Maybe he'll find a way to plant the filters in Lechero's office. Or he'll go down to the sewers and hide them there.

Better yet, Michael'll just burn the damn things, the second he's allowed outside in the morning, and let the guards go through hell and plan an even earlier escape. What'll it matter if they don't ever find the filters?

He's ready to do almost anything because the desperation is so great he might even ask the kid to tag along.

---

He steals the filters after the morning coffee break, right before Lechero calls him up and he swears nothing can get easier. Except for things can get harder and it appears to Lechero that maybe Michael's planning an escape and it kind of worries Michael because, _fuck_, who else knew?

Of course, it's his best option to deny anything Lechero says and Michael just shakes his head stupidly during Lechero's whole sermon.

A glass of ice-cold milk sounds so good right about now but, wait, bird-guy's got something up his sleeve and that can't be ignored for a second.

Maybe, just maybe, Michael's going to be the only one escaping and that can't be good because the probability of Michael being shot is much, much higher when he's alone. And Michael doesn't like being alone. It makes him antsy and he's antsy enough with the fate of LJ and Sara depending on the return of the bird-guy.

---

When Michael scales the wall, trail of three men (Mahone, bird-guy, kid) following, all he thinks about is LJ and how he's doing and where's he been and how he was treated because it's very crucial to understand your enemy's tactics.

When he and company dig their elbows into the ground and crawl through the hole in the fence, all he thinks about is the chill of a beer can in his hand, the rip of wind on his face and the beads of water against his back from the shower.

When they get to the clearing and follow footprints in the dirt that lead to the beach, it's highly amusing because the sight of the crystal-clear ocean reminds him that Sara is supposed to be with Lincoln and she's not.

LJ is standing there, rather disheveled but living, Sucre, of all people, is looking nervous and Lincoln looks relieved and deeply wounded.

Then Lincoln tells Michael that he found this box in the garage of the hotel he's staying at. In that box was an inexplicable expression of inhumanity.

Sara's head was in that box and Michael's may as well be.

Didn't he say that everything was just too easy?

---

**End note:** Yeah, okay. Weird, I know. Extremely far out. But please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
